paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Football Game
Present Day, The pups are chilling, while Ryder is at Mr. Porters. Skye: I'm bored. Chase: I know. There's nothing for us to do, not even sports. We can't play baseball, because we'll drop the bat every time we'll swing. And we can't pitch because we'll keep on chewing the ball. Rubble: We can't do basketball because we lost our hoop. Marshall: But...I love basketball... Max: We can't do tennis or badminton because they are made out of sticks. And we all love to chew sticks. Roxy: Well, what about football? We can use our paws to hold the ball! Indigo: Great. Can I be a referee? I don't wanna get hurt. Roxy: Sure. Samuel comes out of a bush. "I call dibs on Coach!" All: Ah! Were'd you come from?! Samuel: Er...listening? Roxy: Anyway, sure. Sugarbear comes out of another. "I call dibs on other Coach!" Marshall: You know that bush was poison evy? Sugarbear starts scratching a lot. Chloe comes out of a bush. Skye: What is this, pop out of bush day? Chloe: C'mon! Just get started! Roxy: Pups, let's play a game! Later... Samuel's team: Roxy Max Chase Rubble Sugarbear's team: Marshall Skye Zuma Rocky Roxy: Your going down, Marshall and Rocky! Marshall: No, we're gonna beat you! Rocky: Sis, we have a stronger team! Roxy: Well, I have the strongest members Chase and Rubble! Rubble and Chase: I can't believe we have to work with Max. For the beginning of the game, Samuels team lost because of Rubble, Max, and Chase. A half time: Samuel' team, Score 0 : Samuel: Guys, what happened out there? Why were you guys fighting? Roxy: I tried to get the ball and a touchdown, but the pups fighting made me trip! Samuel: Were was Indigo? During the game: Indigo is sleeping. Indigo (sleep talking): MOMMY! THE CHICKEN'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!! Sugarbear's team, Score 36: Good job pups! Rocky: Did you see Roxy!? Tripping on the pups!? HILARIOUS!!! Marshall: We are beating her! Skye: Can I get a drink! Sugarbear: Sure! Zuma: I wonder what happened to Indigo. All: Hmmm, It shows Indigo again, sleeping talking) Indigo (sounding like a preschooler): I LOVE PONIES!!!! GIVE ME A RIDE, FIRETRUCK!!!! (Firetruck is the name of the pony) The next game, Sugarbear's team still won. Samuel's Team, Score 0: Samuel: Guys, listen. They all argue. Sugarbear's team, score 36: All: Hmmm, Zuma: I know! He must be with Ryder or Katie! Marshall: C'mon! Chloe's gonna talk to us! Chloe talks to all groups. Chloe: We must work together! Team work helps! (shes says more, but Samuel's team didn't care) Roxy: Did you guys understand what she said? Chase: No. Rubble: All I heard was " Blah, blah, blah. Nag, nag, nag. Yak, yak, yak." Max: Everything she said was BORING! Chloe (from crowd): I HEARD THAT!!!! All: Yeah! Roxy: But she said to also work as a team.But we're not doing that. C'mon, guys. Make Samuel proud! All: Yeah! Go Seattle SeaHawks! (its the name of the team, with a sea hawk and killer whale in the middle) Others: Go Angry Mutts! The last game, the Seattle finally beat the Angry by 1. And Samuel got green Gatorade dumped on him. Samuel: Congrats pups! WE DID IT!!!! AND I LOVE GREEN, AND GATORADE!!!!!! By the time Ryder comes back, the pups are asleep. Ryder: Hey, Chloe, what happened? Chloe: A football game. It stunk. I sat here and watched by myself. Ryder: Where's Indigo? Chloe: I have no idea. It shows Indigo again sleep talking. Indigo: But Mommy , I WANT THAT DOLLY!!!!!! The End. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon